Kuroko Kills
by Frostyfall
Summary: See the darker side of Kuroko Tetsuya, the assassin.


**Kuroko as an assassin**

 **I apologize in advance for everything. ~_~ ik its cliche, I might edit it later.**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Kuroko had a knack for being unnoticed and undetected. But while it is effective, that doesn't mean that he would be unnoticed by the big shots in the underground. Special abilities were rare and the Underground Community always scrambled to get their grubby hands on people with abilities. Especially children, if they were acquired at an early age, allegiance and loyalty would be a given, and proper training to fully harness these abilities would be initiated. Thus the Underground community was always on the look out for special children and adults that they could recruit. It was a given that one day or another Kuroko would be pulled into this mess.

Kuroko became a parent-less at an early age of 3, when a small, newer group had set their sights on Kuroko. They called themselves the 'Devil Beaters', and recruited members by killing all recruits' families. When Kuroko was 3, there were only 3 members of the gang. Kuroko's mother, Hajume, had just put little Kuroko down for a nap, when the doorbell rang. She was a single mother, whose husband had abandoned her and her sweet child when Kuroko turned 3 months old.

Today was a Saturday, so she had the day off. Hajume had an office job, nobody would miss her if she disappeared. Her parents and brother died in a car crash, she had no other family besides Kuroko. All her friends disowned her when they found out that her child and herself had light blue hair. While natural vibrant colors were uncommon, the light blue color was extremely rare. A legend about it states that any child born with blue hair is a spawn of Satan (1) and will grow up to be a menace to society. Hajume had died her hair light blue in order to make her son feel somewhat normal.

She opened the door. In the doorway stood three menacing men. There was a large, bald one, a slim, fit one in shades, and one with a trimmed beard. The bald one tried to walk in. Hajume stood her ground, refusing to move.

"'ey. Let us in, bitch." The bald one slurred, it seemed he was drunk, he held an almost empty bottle of beer.

"No. Get the fuck off of my property. I don't have anything to do with you, bastards. Now go the fuck away." Hajume took a broom, which was propped on the doorway, and held it defensively.

"Now, now. We don't want any trouble. Just let us in, we'll take a look around and then we'll leave. That is, only if you don't have what you're looking for. And I wouldn't advise calling the cops if I were you." Here the bearded one took out a fully loaded pistol and pointed it at her head. "One shot is all it would take. I could kill you right here and now, if I wanted. But boss man here" The bearded one nodded toward the one in shades. "He wants to take you alive" He fired off a warning shot just beside her head. She instinctively flinched and took a step back.

However, the trio took this as a sign to advance. The boss grabbed the broom with such force that it was ripped from her hands in less than a second. The bearded one scurried to the other side of Hajume, all the while keeping her at gunpoint. The bald one shoved her down on to the floor, and entered the small house. The boss advanced into the house, closed the door behind him, and crouched in front of the woman on the floor.

It all happened so fast, Hajume couldn't respond, but once it did register she started cussing profusely.

"Fuckin' dammit! Get the hell outta my house! You f-" The boss put his hand over her mouth, silencing her for the moment. And looked at the bald man.

""Shut her up."

""Yessir! *hic*" The bald one smashed the glass bottle in his hand over her head. She collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around her head. She was dead.

"Ah! You dumbass! Look what you did! You hurt her! She's probably unconscious now, that's the only good thing you did. But you made a helluva lotta noise, what if someone noticed and we got caught?" The gunman said, lowering his gun. He kicked Hajume, "Time to wake up. Now's not the time for napping." The boss raised his hand.

"Stop, she's dead. Lennie... Hey! Lennie! You big fat bald good for nothing bastard! Pay attention when I'm talking!" The bald one, Lennie, was wandering around the kitchen, being drunk.

"You're going to have the worst hangover tomorrow. No joke. Listen to the boss." The gunman, Carlson said.

"Thank you, Carlson. Now our objective was to capture the blue haired woman, alive and unharmed. That plan failed. So on to plan B: We loot the house. I'll take up stairs, you two take down here. The Devil Beaters always find a way!" It was responded with a 'yessir!' and a 'true. Very true.' When the boss was looking around upstairs, he found an ajar door. He looked in.

It was a small room, the walls were light blue, in fact everything was light blue. Including the crib, and the child's hair attached to the child, which was also in the crib. Kuroko was born with unnaturally weak presence. So, nobody had ever reported that Hajume had a kid! With blue hair too! That could only mean one thing. they had hit the jackpot!

The Devil Beaters' boss kept Kuroko close to his person at all times, to make sure no rivals ever took him. The gang slowly grew over the years until they had at least 100 members. By the time Kuroko was 5, he was forced to kill 8 people. In the same year he turned 5, the Devil Beaters were massacred by an famous assassin, who took Kuroko under his care. The massacre killed off the entire gang.

When the gang was rising to power, some of the higher ups in the mafia took note, and sent a contracted killer to deal with them. His orders were to kill most of them, and take anyone/thing of value. The assassin that had taken Kuroko was called Spring, because of his fondness for flowers. However, his real name was Tonsta Kameji. Kameji took Kuroko in because he saw potential in the boy as an assassin, and he pitied the boy. So young but the lad had already tainted his hands in the blood of another. (2)

Kameji took Kuroko under his wing for the next five years, training him to be his apprentice. He was quite the prodigy in all forms of assassination, particularly the camouflage part. If the soon-to-be Generation of Miracles skills in basketball were transferred into assassination skills, Kuroko would be at least twice as better.

Kameji was a hired assassin taking jobs here and there all across Japan. Kuroko would be left home when Kameji left on these trips to do his job. Kuroko would be left at home alone, told to train and his already impressive kill skill set (3). On Kuroko's tenth birthday, Kameji determined Kuroko to be able to start following along on his missions. Two months into this new routine, Kuroko was able to do missions on his own. He started doing missions under the alias SHADOW. By age eleven, he had an impressive track record (21 completed to 0 failures) and gained popularity in the underground as a skilled new assassin.

However, around this same age Kuroko began longing for friends and a somewhat normal lifestyle. Kuroko would never give up being an assassin, it was one of his few passions in life. Kuroko wanted to go to Middle school.

"Kameji, may I go to a local middle school?" Age 11 and a few months Kuroko asked.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?! Why the hell do you want to go to school? All the kids who go there always complain about going. You won't have fun. Is it my homeschooling? I bet it's my homeschooling." Kameji rubbed his temples, clearing his mind, and calming down. "Okay. Okay. Okay. So emwhy /emdo you want to go to school?"

"I would like to observe other people up close, and work on my observational skills. I think it would be best for my camouflaging skills. If I learned how normal people act, and copied them, no one would ever be able to figure out that I'm an assassin in disguise. I want to make some friends, and be normal, even if only for a short time of the day." Kenji sighed, and weighed the options. Kuroko had been homeschooled up until now, and had no friends his age what so ever. And the kid did have a point. And when Kameji thought about it, the runt would be out of his hair for a while, and that would mean more time for missions and no time teaching boring lessons to smart-ass kids. But there was still a lot of paper work to fill out to enroll him into school. Kameji would have to ring up a favor from his friends in the government.

"Alright. You win this round, Kuroko. But next time, I shall be victorious! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thank you, Kameji."

"I'll let you go to school, on one condition."

"What is this condition?"

"You must keep up with all your assassination duties and jobs. Training daily. You have to skip school if a mission is overlapping, got it?"

"Yes."

"Also, you must join a sports team."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to be friends, and be normal. Well, being on a sports team is the easiest way to make friends."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good! You start school next week. I will be leaving tomorrow to call in some favors, I won't be back for two weeks. So Good Luck on your first week of school!" And so Kuroko had his first week of school, balancing homework and free time quite well.

By the end of the first month, Kuroko still hadn't found sport to participate in. He was given a week's time by Kameji to find a sport. Kuroko couldn't decide, they were all so boring; baseball, football/soccer, tennis, swimming, none of the sports he tried appealed to Kuroko. He was about to give up hope, when one day he saw a kid from his school destroy some adults in a sport Kuroko didn't recognize. Kuroko would later figure out, that the sport was basketball, and the person was Aomine.

Years later, 15 year old Kuroko had to decide which high school he should go to. Kameji said it would be best for Kuroko to go to a nearby school. He began listing them the nearby ones. Kaijo was where Kise was going. Shutoku was where Midorima was going. Seirin just opened up last year…

Wait! Seirin was the perfect choice! It was a small relatively unknown school, meaningless students, and the eyes of the public wouldn't be on them. And since it was so small and new, they probably didn't have sports teams yet, meaning Kuroko wouldn't have to join a sports team like Kameji wanted, and instead focusing on his training.

Honestly, sports, even basketball to some extent, were boring to Kuroko. There just wasn't enough action, and because he still had his training at home, the training left Kuroko worn out, before he ever got to practice. The training wore Kuroko out, it was relentless, it was before school, after school, hell, sometimes during school. Kuroko had no break (except on Friday nights, those were family night). Because of his almost constantly worn out state people believed Kuroko to be frail and weak, this however is not the case. His body type might be frail and weak, but Kuroko has trained and trained, until he became strong, skilled and durable. Kuroko has been to hell and back to get where he is now from that tiny, baby who couldn't even pick up a kitchen knife.

So in the end, Kuroko decided to go with Seirin, to stay out of sports and the spotlight. On the first day of school, Kuroko walked on to campus, heading towards the main building reading an English novel called Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, in order to practice his English skills. On the walk, there were several stands and people filling the walkway. Kuroko, with ease, glided past them, not once looking up from his book. In his peripheral vision, he saw a large, red headed male carry a smaller male towards a table that had basketball signups.

"Shit. Why the hell does a brand spanking new school have sports already? *Sigh* I do suppose I should have calculated something like this… Whatever, I'll just pretend I didn't see the sign-ups, and I'll tell Kameji that there were no sign ups.." Bzt Bzt! His phone buzzed, a text message, from Kameji. It read:

"Hey Kuroko! Hope you're finding everything okay! Don't forget to sign up for a sport! Have a great day!" However both of them knew the hidden message, they had to be careful, they didn't bother to get a secure line. The hidden message was:

"Kuroko. I am watching you right now. I know that you can fucking see that stand with the signups. You better go fucking do it. Now." Kuroko responded:

"I hope you have a great day as well." Which translates to:

"Fuck you man. I can't see shit. You must be mistaken there are no basketball sign ups. No way in hell am I signing up." The text conversation left all involved grinding their teeth. Kameji jumped out of the tree in which he was stalking Kuroko from, took a signup sheet, and filled it out under Kuroko's name using his handwriting. Kuroko on the other hand began mentally mapping the halls before class started.

After that it was a relatively normal day, until the last class ended and Kuroko received another delightful text message. From Kameji:

"Good luck at practice today! It's in the gym. I'll see you at home at nine." Here's what it really meant:

"You little fucker, you thought you could get out of this didn't you. Well, too bad! I signed you up, now deal with it! Be home by nine for practice, I don't care what you do till then./em" Kuroko closed his eyes in frustration. He should have seen that one coming from Kameji. He considered his options carefully; 1) flee 2) fake illness 3) hide 4) go to practice 5) say "fuck it" and jump off the roof… As much as Kuroko hated to admit it, the best option to work out in his favor would be to go to practice. He sighed, Tetsuya groaned quietly and headed off to get changed for the first practice.

.0.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

Kuroko naturally had a weak presence but when he suddenly pronounced his presence people freaked out. Kuroko liked to call those people muggles. He called people like Takao, who could see him sometimes, half-bloods. He called the GoM Death Eaters. And people like Kuroko, who are shadows, he called pure bloods. Kuroko was really into this Harry Potter thing, it had improved his English a ton! He could now almost understand Kagami when he spoke English!

It was just after the Yosen game with Murasakibara and Himuro. Seirin had won. What a relief. Kuroko had really gotten into this basketball thing, now a days, Kuroko spent all his free time reading, practicing basketball, or training for missions. Kuroko was really glad Seirin won for two reasons: 1) It felt good to win and 2) if he lost his training in basketball and in assassination would double.

Kameji was in town as well, and decided to see one of Kuroko's games. Ever since Kuroko started going to school, Kameji took more and more missions, coming home every other night. Kuroko trained himself on the nights he was gone. Kameji hardly ever was in town for games, so this was a rare occasion. Needless to say he was impressed by Seirin, especially Kuroko, since he had all that rough training the night before. They were testing how many pull ups Tetsuya could do in a row. It was 56. For playing so hard today, Kameji decided to lay off training for a while.

The two teams lined up and bowed. The players started to disperse, talking to each other, making personal statements about the game, laughing, joking, all that. It was a cheerful upbeat atmosphere. Kagami was talking to Himuro, it seems they made up, and became rivals and friends again, closer than ever. Murasakibara was talking with Kiyoshi, saying something about crushing him next time. Hyuga was talking with Okamura, the Yosen captain, about having a good game. The rest of the players were walking towards the bench. Kuroko just stood there, looking around the court, taking it all in. After he graduated, there wouldn't be any moments like this in the cutthroat world he thrives in.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, not much time left before he'd graduate. He looked around once more, this time looking towards the audience, he made eye contact with Kameji, who just gave him a thumbs up. Kuroko smiled lightly with pride and began walking towards the bench, it wasn't often that Kameji gave praise.

But before anything else could happen, the doors were kicked open.

"NOBODY MOVE!" A legion of Japanese soldiers with guns came through each and every door, yes even the ones leading to the audience and the court. People began to freak out.

"THERE IS EVIDENCE THAT THE ASSASSINS, SHADOW AND SPRING ARE IN THIS ROOM! IF YOU SEE ANY SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOR, REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY! PLEASE DO NOT PANIC! WE ARE HERE TO FIND AND CAPTURE THEM! THEY WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME! LINE UP AND WAIT TO BE INSPECTED. IF YOU ARE DEEMED UNSUSPICIOUS, YOU ARE FREE TO GO. UNTIL THEN WAIT IN LINES UNTIL YOU ARE INSPECTED. THANK YOU FOR COMPLYING!"

Then the whispers came.

"Are we gonna die?"

"Why do we have to line up?"

"Do you think they're really here?" And so on.

In the audience, they just stood up, since the seats were already in rows. On the courts, there was a line for each team. The order went something like, Coach, Manager, Captain, starters, and then the benchwarmers. The refs had their own small line.

Soldiers were patrolling each down each line, and guarding every exit. The soldiers patrolling pointed the guns at everyone's heads, the ones that were average looking ones that showed fear instantly were free to go. Anyone with unusual hair coloring or had a delayed/no reaction to the gun were kept behind for more inspection. Kameji had a delayed reaction by a second or two, because he was distracted, thinking about how to escape without revealing their identities. No ideas came to mind, it seemed they'd have to blow their cover.

All suspicious individuals from the audience were lead down to the courts, and made up another line, there were only 6 or so. From the courts, only the GoM, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Momoi, Haizaki, and Tetsuya were left behind for more inspections. However, the more loyal teams waited for their teammates just outside the doors. Hyuga and Riko were near the door waiting for Kagami, Kuroko, and Kiyoshi.

"Coach, who do you think it could it be? I mean, it's really unlikely that they're actually in there." She was deep in thought.

"Hmm. I don't know. We'll worry about this later. Three of our teammates are in there, and we have to wait for them. Just try to keep the team morale up. They're looking gloomy." Indeed, of the other side of the door there wasn't much talking, just a few tense whispers every now and then to break the uneasy silence. Hyuga went to go cheer his team up.

"Yosh! Why are you all so quiet? The others will be out here in a minute."

"Bu-But what if one of them is the assassin? What then?"

"None of our teammates are killers. They are all good people. Have some faith in them." It was silent, Hyuga leaving the crowd to mull on their thoughts.

Squeak. A soldier opened the door, revealing Aomine, who walked in, and leaned against the wall.

"So you're not the assassin? That's a surprise." Said Wakamatsu, the Touo captain.

"No. I'm not."

"Sorry, how'd it go? I'm so sorry." Apologized Sakurai.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?! Anyways, it was peachy, just peachy. They had me come up in front of everyone, recite my name, say an oath or something like that. Then they made me shoot a gun at a target, they wrote something down, and told me I'm free to go."

People kept coming back, families and teammates welcoming them, and telling the same story. The order coming back was: Aomine, random citizen with orange hair, Murasakibara, Midorima, random citizen with silver hair, random citizen with crazy rainbow eyebrows, Momoi, Akashi, random citizen with purple highlights, random blind citizen, Kagami, Kiyoshi, and Kise. Everyone came within five minutes of the last person. All the reunions were similar to the first one. After a minute or so after each reunion the area outside the door became quiet again, waiting for the next person.

Ten minutes after Kise came out, people began to whisper.

"I guess they found the assassins."

"Who knew? It was Seirin's own."

"It can't be Kuroko. He would never." And so on. After 5 more minutes, Izuki decided to sneak a look in. He quietly opened the door, and looked out with one eye. Everyone was waiting for his report of what was happening.

"… Oh my god." Then the people really began to get worried.

"Fuck this." Aomine opened the door fully allowing everyone to see what was inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kagami stated so eloquently. The crowd ran through the door, to get a better view. No one was prepared for this, not even Akashi.

.0.

Back to when Kise left

"Now pick this gun up and shoot it at the target", the nameless soldier instructed. Kise picked up the pistol, and shakily aimed it at the target, like he had seen in the movies. He pulled the trigger. The recoil almost knocked him off his feet. He had missed the target by a foot. He shakily put the gun down, and waited for more instructions. The soldier wrote something down, and said,

"Thank you, you are free to go. Exit out through that door." Kise departed and went through the door all the other innocents had gone through.

Soldiers walked up behind Kameji and Kuroko, and put them in cuffs.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Kameji protested. It completely caught them off guard, they didn't notice the cuffs until it was too late.

"Damn, we wouldn't have stayed around this long if we knew they were going to cuffs us. We can still leave but damned Tetsuya… Damn you tetsuya", Kameji thought. He looked to Kuroko, making eye contact. Kameji gave a look that said- 'This is all your fault. We can still leave.'

Kuroko responded with a look that said- 'We can still get out of this legally. Don't you dare leave.'

Now you might be asking yourself, "How can they say so much in a single facial expression without revealing everything to the guards that are watching them?" Well, the answer is simple: They've trained a lot together, they trained everything that can be trained, including subtle communication in difficult situations.

"Now since there's only two of you, you are most likely the assassins. We will still give you the previous testing, but if you try anything you will be killed. Blue one, come up." Kuroko walked forward to the inspector.

"Say your name then repeat after me."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He scribbled it down

.

"I, Kuroko Tetsuya, pledge to do as told, and to give myself in." There was a moment of silence.

"I, Kuroko Tetsuya, pledge to do as told, and to give myself in."

"Now pick up this gun and fire it at the target." Kuroko picked up the gun. Time for his acting skills to start up. But his acting skills were the worst, that's why he could never really do expressions while acting.

"Don't screw this up, Tetsuya." Thought Kameji. Kuroko aimed the gun, taking his time on purpose, and pulled the trigger. The recoil had almost no effect, and the the bullet was off bullseye by a couple inches. It was harder than expected to screw up something he had worked forever to perfect.

The soldiers were on Kuroko faster than a starved dog when presented with bacon. He was forced on to the ground, the gun was wrenched from his hands, and to make a point on of them tazed him. It had almost no effect, due to training for pain resistance.

"Don't fucking move, you killing bastard. A full investigation will be taken, before your execution." He scribbled something down, probably the order to investigate him. Kuroko turned his head and made eye contact with Kameji. They had a mental conversation. (4) It went like:

Kuroko: I'm so sorry. You were right. We need to get the fuck out of this situation.

Kameji: I FUCKING TOLD YOU! AHAHAHAHA! I was right! And you were WRONG! Let me spell that out, W-R-O-N-G, wrong! But yeah, we do need to get out of here. Finally okay with getting your cover blown? Or are you still too worried about your "Friends"?

Kuroko: Yes, I was wrong. I don't fucking care about my cover right now. If I don't get out of this, there will be no Tetsuya to be undercover. And what kind of dignified assassin lets themselves be taken in by the government, and executed?

Kameji: Now you're speakin' my language! I'll take care of my guards, and distract yours. While they're distracted, you kill the rest with their weapons.

Kuroko: Yes, I understand. Next time, I get to chose the battle plan though.

Kameji: Fine, fine. You get to chose tomorrow.

The mental conversation must have taken too long. The guards saw the eye contact, and forced Kuroko's head forward, away from Kameji. Kuroko looked around, he was right under the hoop, the court was a good fighting ground. He looked at the clock, Kise went through the door almost 15 minutes ago, people were bound to be suspicious. Unbeknownst to Kuroko and Kameji, a door opened and Izuki looked through.

"Wow. I'm worrying about innocents again. I must have gone way too deep undercover. So shameful for an assassin, I will be better next time! I probably won't be able to go to any other school now, at least without a disguise, but those aren't that hard to do." Kuroko thought.

Kameji ran forward awkwardly, those cuffs were getting in the way. All the guards (including the ones by the door) ran forward to deal with him, the ones dealing with Kuroko were distracted and that was enough for the boy. He became invisible, and before you knew it, he was balancing expertly on the rim of the hoop. Kameji scaled the hoop and was there beside him. If one was listening closely, they would be able hear a small 'oh my god'.

It was impressive how none of the guards thought to use their guns to detain the two assassins until just then. Kuroko became invisible, jumped down, and snapped a soldier's neck. He took all the weapons on the man, then proceeded to do the same with another soldier. He hopped back up on to the hoop and gave the second man's equipment to Kameji. This all happened so quickly no one had the time to respond.

There was a muffled cry of 'fuck this' and the door which the innocents went through opened. The innocents spilled out, but paused when they realized what was going on.

Kuroko had to admit, the situation did look pretty shady, all the soldiers pointing their guns at him and Kameji, while Kameji and him equipped themselves with weapons, and having two dead soldiers on the floor really didn't help their case.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kagami put so eloquently. Kuroko gave a smile and little wave in greeting.

"Hello Kagami" Montoned the blue head. Kameji pulled out two face masks from his pocket (5) and handed one to Kuroko, who put it on. He put his on as well. He readied his taser and gun and said,

"Alright. Enough fun and games. Let's kill!" They jumped down from the hoop and began killing like in a deadly dance, no movement was wasted. Every time they ran out of ammo, they took out the magazine, forced it into another's neck killing them, and taking the now dead man's magazine.

There was blood everywhere, it covered the floor, the soldiers kept slipping in it, however Kuroko and Kameji were in their natural habitat. Blood, death, killing, this was their forte, not passing in a childish sport.

Oh, the soldiers tried to fight back. But whenever they shot at the two, they dodged and the bullet landed in a comrade. Thus, they had to stop fighting with guns, next the tried their tasers. But the soldiers never got a hit, even if they did, the voltage was far too low to affect the trained assassins. The soldiers were also fighting closely packed together, the tasers always ended up in another soldier immobilizing them, until the assassins took care of them.

Then they started to use knives, this was actually effective. Kameji got stabbed in the arm and Kuroko was stabbed in the hand. It didn't stop the duo though. They just kept on slaughtering.

Then laughter began to ring out, it was Kameji. A second voice joined him, it was Kuroko. They seemed to be enjoying killing others!

Back with the innocents, a third of them had fainted, one sixth was puking, and the rest were staring in awe, disgust, or terror.

"Testu… oh god, why?"

"Kurochin… please don't crush me."

"Kur- Kuroko-cchi would never do this!"

They all had varying reactions, but they all stayed rooted into the ground, not wanting to get any closer. Some ran away, back through the doors racing to their cars, never to return.

Back with Kuroko

Two minutes after jumping off the hoop, they managed to kill all the soldiers. They were once a proud number of 120, now they're lifeless body on the floor leaking blood.

Kuroko looked down at himself, he was still in his Seirin uniform, now splotches of blood covered it. He went over to his bag on the bench, he unzipped it and pulled out two swords. He tossed the larger one to Kameji, and kept the shorter one.

"Let's scale it." Kuroko said, referring to the wall.

"Yes." They began to wall climb, digging the swords into the wall whenever they needed a boost. As they were nearing the high roof, the innocents gradually began to take what was happening in and calling them back.

"WAIT! KUROKO/-CCHI/-CHIN/TESTU/ TETSUYA!" Kuroko paused and dug his sword deep into the wall. He then stood on the grip of the sword, like a boss.

"I am sorry everyone. I have led you to trust me but in the end I was not who you thought I was. I, Kuroko Tetsuya, am SHADOW. This will be our final goodbye. Goodbye, innocent ones!" With that he jumped through one of the windows near the top.

"Sorry 'bout all this. An assassin gotta do what an assassin gotta do, amirite? Just forget all about us, and you'll be fine. SEE YA SUCKERS!" With that Kameji jumped through the hole that Kuroko had made.

The group stayed there astonished, until they slowly, one by one, ran outside to see if they could catch up with the two. They were long gone before anyone could see them. When Seirin finally decided to head back to their school, they found out that all of Kuroko's records were forged, and that in the system it says he never even existed much less went to Seirin High or Teiko.

Kuroko was never heard from again, but every time the assassin SHADOW was mentioned in the news, they knew it was him. Decades passed and everyone had moved on, except for Kuroko.

He was always there, always watching. Whenever a fellow assassin targeted Akashi, that assassin would become pig feed. When Hyuga first applied for a job and got rejected, he convinced the boss to take Hyuga in. However he couldn't protect everyone. When Kagami died of a plane crash, Kuroko was so sad, but as an assassin he couldn't cry, not anymore. It was the last wish of Kameji.

Kameji had died of cancer, his last wish was for Kuroko to be strong, not cry, and find an apprentice to carry on his teachings. Now Kuroko couldn't cry even if he wanted to. He barely knew them for a couple months or years, it had been decades. He couldn't cry. He couldn't be sad over something that's he didn't even have the right to be sad about.

He had been a coward that day, he couldn't face them and had run away. That day was his only regret in life.

Kuroko had taken up a pupil since then, she was a kid of some assassins he killed. The 9 year old girl's name was Tatsuki, she was skilled in martial arts, but not much else.

Kuroko was watching, always watching. He was the shadow, always there, the stronger the light the darker the shadow. (6)

END (?)

( **1) Satan as in the devil, or evil things in general. Satan's flames are usually depicted as blue (one of the hottest flames) In sake for this AU Kuroko is NOT the spawn of Satan.**

 **(2) I'm really sorry about that paragraph in general. It was poorly written. And confusing. I lost inspiration while writing that so I had to stop. It was also in the car. I got motion sick.**

 **(3) WOAH! Just came up with that one on the fly. I will now be using that instead of assassination skills.**

 **(4) You know the kind of conversation you mentally have with your best friend during class? The ones that you know the other person so well, you know exactly what their expressions and reactions are/will be? This was one of those, not some magic, or high tech shit.**

 **(5) Think of Kakashi from naruto. Think of Kakashi's mask, not a ski mask you see in the news.**

 **(6) Yeah! That's the end… Kind of crappy, I know. I might make another one shot based on that last sentence… I dunno.**

 **AN: Okay, hey! If this gets about five reviews or so, or at least 10 favs/follows. then I'll get started on another chapter to this. thnx for reading! Any critisim? Review and I'll fix it if its a legit problem. Hey! Guest! Thanks for the tip! Sorry it took so long to edit out It should be good now, if not op another review and I'll find another way to fix it. There might be one or two I over looked**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
